


Wolves Matter to

by TheOneWhoWalksThroughFire



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoWalksThroughFire/pseuds/TheOneWhoWalksThroughFire
Summary: How many times have the wolves been forgotten, disregarded, used for other characters progression. Far too many times, but that is about to change thanks to a new resident of town who is not of this world. He's determined to show the world just how much they can truly matter. SI/OC
Kudos: 7





	1. Funerals

As a child, Adam went to several funerals. Typically funerals for relatives he barely knew. He did not remember much from them besides how serious everyone acted. Richard Lockwood's Funeral was no exception. Strangers with similar neutral expressions all around. Only showing the professionalism expected of them; he always forgets how fake people can be at these things. Even Carol Lockwood quietly crying two chairs over was hiding the true scope of her feelings, a muted parody of how she truly felt. Adam thought funerals were meant for closure; articulating emotions, loss, whatever. Instead, everyone is some degree of phony. He stares at the casket containing Richard for a moment. He shouldn't be surprised Richard was one of the fakest people he knew. Fitting his funeral would be engulfed by similar phoniness.

Thankfully the funeral proceedings were nearing an end at this point and all the guests who secretly just wanted to dress up and get free food are making their way towards the house. He stayed a decent bit longer than those assholes. Tried to offer some sort of support to the grieving Lockwoods. Which consisted of him offering a hand to Tyler and Carol. In response, Tyler violently pushed his hand away, and Carol either didn't notice or purposefully ignored it. At this point he decided the best support he could offer was sitting with an equally rigid posture to Carol and Tyler. Then leaving three minutes later. If anyone would have asked him why he left, he would have said he wanted to give the family time alone with Richard. Though in reality he just felt incredibly awkward, and bored.

Good thing no one asked him though. As that response might not have been acceptable to some of the funeral goers. Considering he was technically Richards Adopted son now.

Going back into the house he was greeted by the clinically insane women Carol hired to cater the wake. She reminded him of his mother. The insanity and the overreaction were very much like his mother. Though with his mother at least he saw her good sides on top of the insane and bad. Where this woman he just saw pure unrivaled evil and insanity. Which made for quite an unappealing person, to say the least.

"WHERE ARE THE WHITE TULIPS?" She yelled in my face. going on a very long rant he could care less about. Something about white tulips being symbolic of loss and peace. He said nothing in response to any of her ravings then she proceeded to storm off to make other people uncomfortable.

Strolling along the pristine halls of the Lockwood manor, not a rare occurrence for Adam. Though typically they were not filled with swaths of people. Today was Richard Lockwood's funeral. The actual funeral proceedings ended about an hour ago. The events happening now are more of an after-party featuring a casket. Which was quite weird, he doesn't recall any funeral after-parties being like that. He began to wonder if that was a rich people thing.

If it is an upper-class thing was it exclusively rich people in this world or rich people in his world as well. Considering the hierarchy of class and the lives of the respective classes are quite similar here, it probably would be a rich people thing in his world as well. Unless the after-party casket thing stems from supernatural influences in this world. Though there is also the possibility it isn't class-based at all and he just never happened to...-

Normally Adam would go on one of these mostly pointless thought trains for 5-15 minutes but unfortunately (or perhaps thankfully) it was derailed by someone calling for his attention.

"Hey are you Adam?"

Adam turned towards the voice and saw a relatively attractive guy in a white dress shirt, He judged to be anywhere between the mid-20s and early 30s. Looking at him a few moments longer, he realized this guy seemed mildly familiar. One of those faces he couldn't quite place. This thought distracted him and he began scanning his memory for possible ideas of who it might be. Ultimately though he got thrown out of his thoughts again by the man repeating his question.

"You Adam?" This time the man sounded a bit unsure asking.

"Oh yea sorry... I just got distracted yea I'm Adam"

"All good, I'm Tyler's Uncle, Mason Lockwood."

That name put Adam in shock for a second. He was certain it showed on his face. He recovered quickly though.

"Nice to meet you Mason" Adam said as they firmly shook hands.

After this, there was an awkward silence for around 15 seconds. In hindsight Adam realized Mason was expecting him to say more.

"Hey Can I ask you a question that is probably offensive?"

"Heh Sure, Why not?" Mason Lockwood replied chuckling

"So is the casket being present at the after party a rich people thing?"

Mason seemed to freeze at the question. -Did he Just piss the werewolf off fuck-

"Sorry I meant upper class thing." Good save, actually horrible save but

At this point Mason burst out laughing. Arms briefly rubbing against the wall from the action.

"I honestly don't know that one dude…" as he said it hints of chuckles still escaping his mouth.

"Never been to a "rich people" funeral that didn't have the casket at the after party. Now that I think about it."

"So the answer has to be yes then?" He said with a sly smile.

"Guess so" Mason replied with a similar smile.

"Well it's been nice meeting you Mason, sorry for your loss."

"I Appreciate it Adam, before you go, heard you were going to be adopted by my brother before."

"Yea, kind of a long story though, so maybe we can talk about it later"

"Sounds good to me I will be here for a few days at least"

Was Adam particularly invested in Mason Lockwood? No not really. Did he like Mason Lockwood? Yea he was a funny guy, and was nice to him, clearly cared about Tyler.

Was the person who killed Mason justified?

No, Damon Salvatore yet remains to be a cocky immoral child that is given far too many chances. If he could kill the idiot now he would canon be damned. However he couldn't realistically do this without drawing attention to himself. He wasn't really interested in being in the spotlight of the rash decisions squad. Also known as Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and I guess now Jeremy.

How high was the risk saving mason? Fairly high always the possibility it could attract the attention of the rash decisions squad and there's the added risk of it attracting professional betrayer Katherine Pierce, and the wolf pack who were just kind of violent dicks if he remembers.

This opportunity certainly did pose more risk than most of the life saving moments he passed up on. But given he lives in the lockwood mansion, it did allow for ease of access regarding a lot of things pertaining to masons downfall, such as the moonstone, and the cellars he transforms in. Sure it could all fall apart, but if he didn't try to save a guy he actually talked to and liked, what kind of person was he?

Was his personal attraction to Mason Lockwood skewing his objective views on the subject? Most certainly...


	2. Chain of choices

_It was perfect the wind felt like a storm was kissing his entire body. A wind many hated but he himself loved. He knew this was the time to do it do what he came out here to do. He gripped the metal in his pocket feeling the oh so familiar diamond textures of the glock. Finally he brought it out._

_"Its been a good run hasn't it?"_

_He brought the gun to his temple_

_"I'm so sorry Olivia"_

_and pulled its thin trigger._

_For most people this would be the end of their story, you would assume so but for this man on this day it wasn't the end. Not yet anyways._

* * *

Looking ahead he got a perfect view of Richard's coffin, saw his graying hair, his dead skin that looked weirdly alive thanks to the wonders of science. He could have done more.

Should feel more guilty. He’s the reason this man died after all. Had a choice between Anna and him and chose Anna, could have tried to save him after dealing with her but he did not even bother. Told himself it was because everyone's better off without Richard. But even if that was true, he’s playing god and who's to say he’s not just telling himself that cause he’s too afraid to admit it was his selfish desires being the reason he let him die. A need to still be in control of the plot, a personal dislike of Richard.

“What the hell did I do?” 

He said that in less than a whisper but it was enough to send him over the edge. The first time in a long time he cried. Not for Richard, not for the life he could have had with that man as his father or anything close to that. Not even for himself, not really. He was crying so the troubling thoughts he had regarding his decision would fade at least for a time.

About 30 seconds later his tears were reduced to barely a mist. He looked around, people were looking at him a moment ago as he saw several heads turn away as he looked around. Trying their hardest to convey a lie that they were not looking at all. All but two men who simply nodded in his direction. Nods of support, he suspected if those men knew what they were truly supporting they wouldn’t have nodded at all. Nonetheless he appreciated the gesture regardless.

He looked at Richard's coffin one more time.

“No”

He needed to focus on other things now. Tyler gets in a huge fight with his mother near the end of this party or after it concludes. Not particularly important to any plot just lets Mason know Tyler is struggling and lets Tyler know something is going on with his absentee uncle. Though he still wondered if he should do anything about it. He debated this the past 2 days since the night he saw Richard go to his death. It might be better if he wasn’t present at all for that event. Would the event even still happen given some of the fundamental dynamics of the lockwood household are different given his presence. 

As it turns out the argument/fight was largely the same with one key difference when his mother kept denying the largely true statements Tyler said about Richard . Tyler asked him if Richard was a dick. Not really thinking he said yes . Which seemed to dial his anger back somewhat he still freaked out at his mother, but he didn’t try to kill her. Despite this Mason still intervened and we both got a glimpse at his weirdness. When it was all said and done, Carol left and she looked pissed off at me but at least she wasn’t scared of her son. Small victories you know.

After that whole scenario Tyler looked disgusted with himself and Mason clearly wanted him to leave so he opted to go upstairs. He did have plans to look into where the werewolf chaining cellar was and all that. Though frankly he felt exhausted after the past few days going ons and he figured it probably would be better to look in the morning given several vampires with a kill streak are in town at this moment. He also didn’t want to risk getting Carol or mason suspicious or anyone for that matter. Operation save uncle wolf can start tomorrow morning at 5.

________________________________________________________________________   
  


“I regret my decisions” 

One would figure or at least he would figure that getting up at 6 on school days and getting up at 5 on a weekend wouldn’t be so different. Well he was wrong the alarm blaring in his headphones at 5 am woke him up to horrible body aches and his teeth felt weird. Not in a tooth ache way but in a teeth are made out of styrofoam way. Regardless after about 5 minutes of sitting up in bed most of those aches went away. Then he stood up to a whole new world of aches. Every step hurt as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen to quickly make himself a gourmet breakfast of a bagel and cream cheese with orange juice. Which he finished off as quick as he could feeling somewhat revitialized then grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. The walk to town from lockwood manor is not a fun one, giving it takes 5 minutes just to walk down their stupidly long driveway and 10 minutes from there to get to some semblance of civilization. Long story short it was 6:15 when he got to town and 6:23 when he finally found the hardware store. 

Relieved to finally find his destination he runs to the door and pulls. The door doesn’t budge. He tries again but it still does not budge. Finally he looks at the door and sees the token “Sorry we’re closed sign” that is at nearly every business in town. Then he glances at the opening times and sees on saturdays the store opens at 7 am not 6. At this point he had a strong urge to smash the window in and steal what he needed maybe take a bit of money well he’s at it.

Unfortunately, he didn’t want breaking and entering and robbery on his record. So he instead opted to wait 45 minutes till it opened. 

“I could’ve woken up at 6…” He mumbled repeatedly under his breath.

Fortunately at 6:50 a heavy bald middle aged man came down and opened the door and said I could come in early.

“Anything specific you lookin for kiddo?” The man asked

“ A steak and a chain?”

“Ok we don’t have a huge selection but in the back we do have some dog steaks and leases”   
  
“Wait wait not for a dog for a wo.. Horse”

“What?”   
  
“Yea it's a gift to have a friend who owns a farm a few towns over they have a really old chain that broke trying to hold the horse.” 

“Not sure i’ve heard of people chaining horses like that before but we do have something that might work.”

The man leads him down to an aisle filled with steaks and chains and finally stops at a rather large intimidating looking one. 

“I'm not sure what a good steak for a horse would be but this is the strongest steak we have made entirely out of steel. The chain I would recommend is here 30 ft reinforced steel”

“Do you have one thats a bit shorter, 10 or 15 feet?” 

The man looked disappointed that he was asking him about a shorter chain

“Yes we can do that, anything else ya want”   
  
“Uh no… wait, actually do you have a chain cutter?” Doesn’t hurt to prepare for a potential future right. 

“Do they not have one?”   
  
“Wh.. oh i’m guessing they do but not sure also I want my own anyways just in case I ever need it?” 

“Ah keep spirit thinking like that and you’ll be like me”

That comment made him pause; he really had no desire to be a fat balding hardware store worker in a bright red shirt. The guy clearly meant it as a compliment though. 

“That’s the plan” 

“Our chain cutters are in the next aisle, “ The man said as he brought him down the next aisle then stopped.

“This is our best pair so good that they could cut those chains I just showed you in a snap or two.”   
  
“Those chains you showed me our good though right?”

“Yes yes they’re the best we have” the man looked a bit nervous at this point.   
  
“Ok ill get all these how much will it be.”   
  
“Will see when we ring it up.”

The supplies he got came to a total of 132 dollars which was a lot more than he was hoping to spend. At least he knew the products were good even if the guy was swindling him a bit. Bad products usually aren't so expensive. 

  
  


“What's your return policy?”   
  
“I’m sorry we don’t take returns unless the products defective”   
  
“Oh”   
  
“Yea sorry bud but now that you bought it you can't return it. I'm sure it will work though”    
  
“It's better…”   
  
“Have a nice day.” the man said robotically.

___________________________________________________________________________

When he got out of the store. He sighed in relief, thankful he found the items he needed quickly despite the inconvenience along the way. He debated whether he should walk back to the Lockwood property now, or if he should take a breather around town. His stomach decided for him when it growled much like the creature he got the items for. He of course opted to go to the one restaurant in this town, the grill. 

As soon as he got in he was welcomed by the best townie in town Matthew H. Donovan. He wasn’t particularly sure if he even had a middle name much less if it started with H but he liked to imagine it did. Despite him usually feeling awkward around Matt since vicki died he did appreciate the friendly face… and the eye candy. 

His appreciation was short lived though as the second he was seated he saw 2 dark haired teenagers making their way over to accost him. Well 1 dark haired teenager and 1 centuries old vampire that happened to look like a teenager. Jeremy was in the process of opening his mouth to talk. 

Before Jeremy could say anything he or more importantly I would regret.

“Sit down, speak quietly there are people around.”   
  
“What the hell was that the other day, I tried to ask to see you but Tyler and Carol wouldn’t let me in the house.”   
  
“Sorry about that they dont know whats going on with me” Thank god they kicked jeremy to the curb the longer in my life I went without having this conversation the better.

“And what is going on? With you?” Anna asked

“Depends who you ask I suppose”   
  
“Can we just cut to the answer?” Jeremy asked

“The best answer I have is that if I wouldn't of done what I did your girlfriend would be dead and you would be worse for wear.” 

“But how would you know that to be there at that time?”

“I think you can guess that one on your own Jeremy you’ve figured a lot out with little to no help so far.” 

“You're a witch? Guys can be witches?”

“Haha. yea guys can be witches Jeremy. I'm sorry for him, he doesn’t know much about the supernatural.” Anna said.   
  
“Thats fine im not a witch anyways”   
  
“What? Then what are you?” Anna asked   
  
“Im psychic”   
  
“You can’t be psychic and not be a witch” Anna said   
  
“Well I am, at least as far as I know i'm not a witch or anything i've tried spellcasting before nothing happened.” 

“Maybe your just a sucky witch” Jeremy said

“Okay then… I don’t know why you're being so passive aggressive. Anyways you need to get out of town, Anna or atleast out of the public eye. His uncle wants you dead. He would’ve been the one to kill you”   
  
“John wouldn’t...” Jeremy said   
  
“Really? You wanna take that risk I know he's your uncle but he hates vampires with a passion and he killed her mother.” he said well looking at Anna. 

“Ok fine how long will it have to be” 

“I'm not sure until he leaves town at least”

“I just got her back…”   
  
“And this way she will stay back for good. Also Jeremy can you not mention me to the scooby gang at least not yet.”

“Sure i guess but if you get involved in anything with them ill have to tell them.”   
  
“Really you have to… ok fine bout what i expected anyways.”

  
  


“What are the lockwoods?”   
  
“HUH?”

“Tyler and his father were both affected by the thing that affected Anna. Are they vampires to?”

“No they are not vampires?”   
  
“Then what are they?”   
  
“They were cursed with something that makes it so they are not immune to it like most people are”   
  
“I don't know what that means” Jeremy exclaimed

“In my opinion it's pretty self explanatory” He groaned

“Jeremy lets go.” Anna said 

  
  


“Wait one last”   
  
“JEREMY”

“Anna, just let me thank him”   
  
“Thank you Adam for helping me and Anna”   
  
He could see Jeremy was genuinely thankful he appreciated it. Been quite some time since he even was thanked for any of his actions.

“You’re welcome Jeremy be careful.”   
  
“We will” Anna said 

Somehow that conversation went better and worse than he expected. On the plus side it seemed they were genuinely gonna keep their word about not telling the rash decisions squad at least for now. Which is honestly the best he could hope for. He could only stay invisible for so long. He’s surprised it lasted as long as it did. 

  
  


Shortly after Jeremy and Anna left a waitress came up and asked him what he would like to eat. He ordered “The Grill” burger and a dr pepper. By the time he finished said burger it was 10 am. 

At this point he decided to begin his somewhat long trek back to the Lockwoods.

Apparently carrying around steel chains, a steak and chain cutters makes a 40 minute walk an hour and 10 minutes. Especially when you stop every couple minutes to put the chains down cause they get too cold in the late winter weather. Regardless he persevered and eventually ended up at the lockwoods front door yet again. Unfortunately he couldn’t go in at this moment despite how much he would have loved to just go in, put his supplies on his bedroom floor and lay in bed for a bit. He couldn’t though due to a certain lycanthropic uncle fighting with his nephew inside. At least that what he thought was happening he heard them talking from out here. So they were being quite loud. If he lived in a big house a mile out from civilization he would be loud to in fact he already was once in a while. 

Regardless he already thought it would be too risky to go in if they’re was no signs of anyone inside. It certainly was too risky now. Guess it's high time I rediscover that cellar I found a few months back. 

He was happy it only took him 20 minutes to find it. He went down the worn down stairs to the Lockwood. “Slave Quarters” opened the door to see the rusted cage and rusted chain in the center. 

He grabbed onto the chain and it wouldn’t pull up.

“This is gonna take awhile” he mumbled to the empty room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 of this fic. A lot of this chapter I had in the works already but parts were added in on the fly. Things will start picking up a bit in the next chapter. I hope the instances of conversation with cannon characters I have in this chapter are okay. I had trouble writing those. If anyone has any tips feel free to leave them in a review or send me a message.
> 
> \- Last chapter someone left a review (on ffn) expressing concern that this story would be slash. Before I was able to properly respond they deleted their review. Though just for anyone who is concerned at this moment I don't plan on having the MC end up with anyone at this moment in time. That could change as I write more and the story progresses but at this moment no plans.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's chapter 1 of my re-imagining of my old story "Among the wolves". I made this story cause I felt like every SI revolved around Stefan/Damon or the Originals. I wanted to write something that focused more on characters that I felt got the short end of the stick on the show and in fanfiction. Hence the name "Wolves matter to"
> 
> My original version of this story (Which was posted a few years back) took place from the very start of season 1 but this new version has in my opinion a more interesting starting point the beginning of season 2. I have plans to still explore season 1 in flashbacks and such though. I just feel like season 1 is kind of boring so wanted to skip it over. However just because this story doesn't start in season 1 doesn't mean the MC hasn't made some changes already.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this story and hope to get some reviews. Feel free to suggest ideas in reviews or messages.


End file.
